


The Nosebunk Rivalry

by ChildOfSolace



Series: Snow bros in Love [3]
Category: Max & Shred (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfSolace/pseuds/ChildOfSolace
Summary: Yuud, a Finnish Snowboarder and Max's nemesis, is allegedly training at Blizzard Springs as well. Max is worked up. He can take a beat down, it hurts, but he accepts the fact that losing comes with winning in sports. But what Max Asher can't stand is a cheater. But how is he gonna feel when Yuud takes an interest on his best friend and secret crush, Shred Ackerman?





	1. Chapter 1

** _Ding._ **

** _Ding. Ding._ **

"Snooze... Snooze..."

** _Thunk._ **

Down the Alarm went, and just like Max, Alvin was up.

"What are you doing?"

"Training dude, what does it look like?"

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "Sorry. To clarify, I mean..." He exhaled then yells, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TRAINING IN OUR BEDROOM AT 5:45 IN THE MORNING?"

Max sighed, removing his goggles. "I didn't want to wake everyone else up by working out in the living room."

"How thoughtful." Alvin deadpanned. _Forget the part that I could wake up, huh? _He shakes his head.

Max wasn't normally the type to be awake first before Shred. But there's something big coming up and it's got him riled up ever since his Agent told him all about it.

Not even seeing an adorable, bed ragged Shred in cute, nerdy pajamas was enough to make him loosen up.

"I've seen you prepare for events before, but usually it involves playing video games and eating pizza."

Max continued his stationary jog. "This is different." He said in between pants. "I gotta be crust-bust cause Yuud Nuuderuud is here."

"I did not understand most of that sentence."

Max stopped jogging in favor of walking to get his weights. "Yuud Nuuderuud, the Finnish Flash?" _More like the Finnish Ass, _Max scoffed and scowled at the picture taped to his punching bag. "My Enemy, My Arch rival, My Supreme nemesis. The most evil, vile, disgusting..."

"MAX!" Shred screamed after banging the Emergency bell several times to get Max's attention. "You're rambling."

Max took a breath before explaining, "He's the only guy who's ever beaten me." He said as he hydrated himself.

"Well, everybody loses once in a while." Shred tells him, ever logical. "It builds character."

"No Shred, it builds anger." Max rolled his eyes.

Yuud, the Cheater, and also reportedly outed as bi with strong preference to guys. Max was not gonna put it passed him to try something with his Shred just to get to him.

_Ugh_, Max shook his head in frustration. _Don't be a creep, Asher. He's not yours yet... well, hopefully it's a yet._

Still, Shred is still obviously his friend. No doubt will Yuud try and use the genius against him. What other reason could it be that he'd come early to Blizzard Springs but to find a way to mess with Max? Since he cheats anyway, he didn't have to do the extra training.

"I need to beat him." Max turns to the punch bag and drops down some combination to it, or more to the point, Yuud's picture.

Shred blinks, not used to seeing the typically laid back and carefree Max Asher... Not so laid back and carefree. He rushed to remove the picture for a while, cause that much anger can't be good.

"Well, just go out there and give it your all. You'll be great."

Max was able to smile a bit. Shred didn't usually give pep talks, so they were nice to hear. It helps that he was hot for the nerd too. It didn't help though when Shred went on and made a mocking impression of Yuud. Even if it might just be to make Max smile. If it was any other guy he was making an impression of, Max might even play along with him.

But Yuud was no joke to him, that being said, good thing Shred was smart enough to quickly put back the picture to his punching bag.


	2. Chapter 2

After refusing his boss to smuggle rats into another restaurant's kitchen, he went to help assist his sister in a Mini Speed dating event she was facilitating at the Yeti for fund raising purposes.

Eight members of the fund raising committee were stationed at different tables and participants who wishes to try dating one of them has to pay a dollar for one rotation each. If they decided who they wanted to date, they would have to pay five dollars provided that they didn't seem like a jerk or perv to the one they wanted to date.

"Thanks again for helping out, Alvin."

Alvin shrugged. "Sure, so how's Derek?"

"His mom said his fever broke this morning," Abby answered, "but just to make sure it won't come back due to exertion, she had him for bed rest for the rest of the morning. He said he could drop by later if this thing really picks up so you're off the hook then."

Alvin nodded, "Well, I don't really mind either way. It's not really difficult to take money and give people instructions." Then he added quietly, "getting Max to leave his punching bag this morning and head for breakfast, that was hard."

"What was that?"

Alvin pretended to read something off the clipboard. "Nothing."

"Oh hey, hang on a sec. Table 4 seems to be having an argument, let me just break it up." Abby left, Alvin just hummed in acknowledgment.

"Hey," A distinct accent was heard, "is this where we pay for the _Speed dating_?"

"Yes, it's one dol-" Alvin looked up and widened his eyes. "Yuud Nuuderuud?!"

The dirty blond grinned, "Oh, so you've heard of me," he mused. "Do you follow Snowboarding?"

"Er, yes?" Alvin squeaked, cause even if he did believe Max about the whole cheating thing, he couldn't really be rude now, especially since he was technically working. "So... Anyway, yeah, one dollar to participate in the dating thing."

"I thought it was five dollars. Am I being discounted for being famous? I wouldn't like the special treatment."

Alvin raised a brow, a little confused with the humility. "No, five dollars is if you wanted a longer date with a person here of your choice."

"Oh, I see." Yuud grinned, and held out five dollars.

Abby came back, grinning, taking the fee. "Thank you for stopping by and your patronage, Yuud. Alvin, note this down." she said. "who would you like to date?"

"What's your name?"

"Uh, Alvin Ackerman?"

"Him." Yuud pointed to Alvin. "Alvin Ackerman."

Alvin dropped the pen. "Wait what?"

"My brother? Oh this is gonna be good." Abby squealed.

"No, Abby, I never said I was part of the date choices," Alvin turned to the Snowboarder, "Why me? Look over there, much more better looking, more female, more... not me people over there."

"You're cute, and I mostly go for guys anyway."

"You're kidding me... right?"

"No, you are. So what time do you get off? I'd like to go on a nice stroll, then walk you home after, if that's okay with you."

Abby grinned, nudging his arm. "That's very okay, right Alvin? Say okay."

"Uh, okay? Wait a minute. No, I didn't mean—!"

"Sold!" Abby grabbed the clipboard and recorded that down, making a receipt of sorts.

Alvin was at disbelief. _Did she just literally sell me out?!_

"He's usually out by 6." Abby said, "here's his cellphone number, Address and just sign here to take full responsibility of what happens to your date." There was a quick glint in her eyes, "And trust me, if you don't treat him right, I don't care if you're a Sports celebrity, I will find you and kill you socially... No presh."

"Duly noted." Yuud signs and takes the piece of paper. "Perfect. I'll call you later." He raises an arm for a single wave, winks once at Alvin before leaving, causing the genius to turn slightly pink.

"No, no, do not call me later!" Alivn protests but Yuud is already gone. "Abby! What was that for?"

Abby shrugged. "Well, for you actually. You always said because of Wendy Chong being female, girls stop appealing to you romantically. So maybe setting you up with a guy would help you figured things out." She grinned excitedly. "Plus, I always wanted a sister to gush with boys about. So if you do turn out gay—"

"Abby! I'm committed to Science." Alvin deadpans. "And Max is not gonna like to hear about me getting with the only guy who's beaten him by cheating."

Abby winces. "Ooh, really? He cheats?" Alvin nodded vigorously. "Well... He seemed nice when I first talked to him in that coffee shop downtown. Whatever Max told you, haven't you considered that he might just be exaggerating a bit since Yuud is the only guy who's beaten him?"

"Max seemed pretty serious about it. And as he does take my rivalry with Wendy seriously, especially after the whole Water Maker debacle, I feel inclined to return the favor."

"Come on Alvin, give him a chance. This doesn't even have to be about anything regarding snowboarding or their rivalry." Abby placed her hand on his shoulder. "He looks hot, that accent is to die for, and blond. BLOND."

Alvin narrowed his eyes. "I neglect to see how his hair color is of such importance and needs the emphasis." He said. "And you're blond."

"So you'll do it?"

Alvin gapes. "How did what I just say got you that conclusion?"

"Great! So have fun and oh, don't freak out when he asks you out, officially, for dinner after he walks you home later, okay?"

"What? Aren't there prettier, more popular, more... Not me people he would like to ask out?"

Abby rolled her eyes at her brother, "Give him a chance, or I'm never giving you advice again on emotional crisis."

Alvin groaned. He really sucked with anything to do with relationships or emotions. Not that he deals with them all the time, but he knew that it wasn't probable that he would never encounter them. Especially with the fact that he now had someone he was in a close relationship. Not that what he had with Max was _that_ kind of relationship. But his friendship with him was the closest he had to a personal, intimate one that required compromises and a lot of understanding.

And not to mention trust.

"All right. Fine. But let me at least tell Max about it first." Alvin said. "I don't want him to think that I wasn't considering him when agreeing to '_go out with Yuud_' if indeed he will ask me."

Abby shrugged. "Fair enough. And trust me, he will ask."

"Super."


End file.
